If Not Love, Then What?
by madame-lebeau
Summary: Remy and Jasmine finally "go the distance" Ok, so I'm in the process of editing and what not...bare with me please...


My head swirled with thoughts that I could not control. He was in my bed, laying on top of the satin sheets that covered the king sized mattress. He smiled warmly at me and sat up, awaiting my next move. I thought about what I wanted to do to him, and what I wanted him to do to me. I wanted to feel his warm hands on my skin. My fingers itched to run through his auburn hair. I yearned to caress my mouth against his, to have our bodies pressed against one another. His eyes stared into mine; I could tell he was trying to decipher the expression hidden within them. I looked up at the reflection in the glass picture frame hanging above the bed and saw that my eyes possessed a glacier blue hue. I looked back down to stare into his eyes. They revealed the desire he felt inside. It made me lick my lips in anticipation.

I took a step towards the bed, then another, then another, until my knees were pressed against the foot of the mattress. I slowly crawled up to him, pausing once I reached his feet. He pushed himself farther up the bed so his back was pressed against the head board. He was teasing me. I felt a low growl build in my chest as I crawled towards him again, this time I didn't stop at his feet. I continued until I straddled his legs. I eyed him, silently telling him that it was his turn to make a move. He grinned and leaned towards me, placing his hands around my hips.

He pulled me to him until I was nearly laying on his chest, and slowly inched his face closer to mine. I inhaled deeply, reveling in his intoxicating scent. My patience had run out. I quickly closed the remaining space between us and threw my arms around his neck, pushing him so that he now lay on the bed. My actions took him by surprise, but he didn't hesitate to run his tongue across my lower lip, asking for access, which I gladly gave him.

Our tongues danced, sending a roaring heat throughout my body. I moaned, but it was muffled by his hungry mouth. He reacted by putting his hand in my hair and fisting it gently at first, then a little rougher. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke the contact of our lips and dipped my head down to run my tongue along his neck. He tasted as sweet as he smelled. He moaned quietly and I could smell the desire radiating off his body. This only encouraged me to proceed with my actions. I gently nipped his ear and began to trail kisses down his neck until I reached his collar bone. He began to run the hand that had rested on my hip under the back of my shirt and trailed his fingers along the small of my back. Chills traveled up my spine at the sensation.

My mouth reached the buttons of his shirt and a small growl erupted from my chest once again. The pesky barrier was interfering with my assault. My fingers began to fumble with the annoying buttons and at last my frustration grew to an unbearable level. I growled again and sat up so I could rip open his black shirt, receiving a low chuckle from him. I looked up at him and a smirk was plastered across his face.

"Patience is a virtue Chère …" he said huskily. I smiled back at him.

"A virtue that I don't have Cajun," I replied with a wicked grin as I lowered my head once more so I could taste his sweet flesh again. He gasped as I trailed my hot tongue down his smooth chest and moaned softly once I reached his hip bones. I took my time playfully nipping at them and trailing gentle kisses from one to the other. My hands began to act on their own as they reached for the waistband of his jeans. My fingers ran across his belt and froze once they reached the buckle. I looked up through my eyelashes, awaiting a response. He let out a shaky breath as he stared back at me. His body trembled, but only slightly. Anyone else would never have noticed it, but my senses were focused on his every moment, his every expression, every slight change in his demeanor, his scent, his breathing. He sat up on his elbows and managed to smile down at me.

"What you tink' your doin' cher?"

"Exploring."

"Oh? Well, your 'exploring' is gunna get you into a load of trouble…"

"Is it now?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"Hmm…it sounds to me like Monsuir LeBeau is nervous. Well, either that or he's…afraid…"

"Ha! Remy ain't afraid of nothing!"

"Is that so? Well, then you won't mind me doing this…"

I slowly undid his belt buckle and the button of his jeans, then purred when I saw the black fabric of his boxers; the only obstacle left standing in my way. My senses had turned primal. My body knew what it wanted, and nearly nothing could stop me from getting what I so desperately desired. The only thing that could possibly prevent me from going any farther was Remy himself. I would never go any farther than he would let me. No matter how primal my instincts got. He was my everything, and my sole purpose in life now was to make him happy, whatever the cost. Fortunately for me, the only response he had was a quiet hiss, but nothing that signaled me to stop. I smiled as I kissed the newly revealed skin and began tugging on the insulting denim that was keeping me from the rest of it.

My chest rested just below the zipper of his pants, and I could feel pressure against my breasts, making me smile darkly. It pleased me that he was enjoying this as much as I was. I watched him for any sort of reaction as I carefully tugged on his jeans, slowly sliding them down his legs. He moaned softly at the freedom he was given. No longer was his desire being restrained by the harsh fabric of his jeans. His loose fitting boxers gave him plenty of room for him to be comfortable now.

I bit my lip at the sight of him and felt a strange warmth settle between my legs. Now it was my body that trembled. He sensed my change in demeanor and propped himself up on his elbows again. He had since laid back on the numerous pillows that rested against the headboard.

"We don' have to Chère …if you're not ready …Remy can wait…" he breathed. I just smiled at him, sitting up slightly.

"Silly boy…you don't understand do you? My only purpose is to please you…if this is what you want, then it's what I want too. And it looks like this is what you want." I replied, trailing a finger up his length. He shuddered and gasped, making me smile and bit my lip.

"I don' want to if you're not ready Chère …"

"Remy…" I realized that unless he was absolutely positive that this was what I wanted, he would never go through with it, no matter how much his body ached for it. His concern for me brought a smile to my face. It was then that I understood what I had to do. I had to make him believe it was my idea. He would never understand the way my instincts worked, that I was his and he was mine, which meant that I was truly devoted to his happiness and well being. If he told me that he wanted me to jump off a cliff, I would do it without any hesitation what so ever.

I moved so that my face was near his and touched his lips with my own. He attempted to deepen the kiss and touched the side of my face gently with his slightly calloused hand, but I pulled away.

"Remy…I've never wanted anything more…" I whispered. That was all he needed. He flipped me over onto my back and crashed his lips into mine in one fluid motion. His hands grabbed the hem of my shirt and brought it up over my head, making sure to quickly regain contact with my mouth as soon as the cloth was removed. Next he allowed his hands to roam across my now bare skin. His nimble fingers teased and tickled my flesh with soft strokes and slow movements. I grabbed his hands which finally reached my waist, and forced them back up my body, pressing them firmly against me as they traveled. I led them to my satin bra and showed them where the front clasp was before raising my hands above my head so that he could do what he pleased with the new information.

He gladly accepted the hint and immediately undid the small clasp, freeing my breasts from their confinement. He broke contact with my lips and raised his head so he could appreciate his handy work. I could hear his heartbeat speed up faster than it already was. His breath caught in his throat and his lips parted as if he was going to say something. Instead, he slowly moved his head down until his lips were inches away from my chest. He kissed one of my breasts, then took it into his mouth, suckling me as if he were an infant. I gasped, then moaned as I got used to the sensation of his hot mouth on my body.

I found myself arching my back, pushing myself harder against him. I spread my legs slightly so he could comfortably settle between them and I was rewarded with the pressure of his desire against my virginity. The only thing separating us were my jeans and our underwear. He took his mouth away from my chest, noticing the barrier between us and slid his hands down my stomach so his fingers rested on the button of my jeans. He looked up at me and I could tell he was asking permission. I bit my lip and nodded my head, then pushed my hips up slightly to make his job a little easier.

He undid the button with ease, then slowly pulled my pants down to my ankles. I kicked them off as he repositioned himself to once again rest between my legs. There was still quite a bit of distance between his desire and my own. A distance that I wanted to immediately disappear. He seemed to be slightly more patient. He stared at what he had revealed, my damp black panties, and licked his lips before looking up at me and grinning slightly.

I bit my lip, holding back the words that wanted to flow from my mouth. I wanted to tell him to stop teasing me, to just give me what my body yearned for, but I held my tongue. If he wanted to do this slow, so be it. I moved my leg so that my knee would brush his hip and grazed myself against him. He released a soft moan at the feel of me rubbing against him, which only served as encouragement for me. I repeated my action, once, twice, until he grabbed my hips with both of his hands and pushed them back on the mattress. His breathing was shaky and uneven and his hands trembled. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"Mon dieu…what has Remy gotten himself into…" he chuckled. I just looked at him innocently.

"Well, I would say me but…" I giggled. He laughed back and shook his head again.

"Well, we'll just have to do something about that now won't we?"

As soon as the last word left his mouth he moved back up to crash his lips into mine once more. I gasped into his mouth, then sighed contently. He ground his hips into mine and I threw my arms around his neck, then grazed my nails down his back. He lifted his head and moaned. The sound was like music to my ears. I matched the rhythm of his hips with my own and was surprised that the sensation could have actually gotten better. The feeling of him against me was already wonderful. Now it was heaven. I whimpered, my need for him almost unbearable now. He somehow sensed it and reached down to lightly rub the damp cloth that covered my virginity.

I pushed myself against his hand and moaned. I had never felt anything like it. If just his gentle touch felt this fantastic, I could only imagine what it would feel like when he went even farther. He chuckled at my reaction and looked me in the eyes as his curious fingers slipped past the cloth barrier to touch me more freely. I gasped and my eyes grew wide. No one had ever touched me before. He could tell. He bent his head down and nuzzled my neck, never stopping the movement of his fingers.

"Don' worry Chère …Remy be gentle…promise…he won' hurt you." He whispered into my hair before slowly sliding one finger inside of me.

My hips bucked involuntarily and I whimpered at the intrusion, but soon became used to the sensation and wanted more. My breathing became shaky, matching the pattern of Remy's breathing and I bit my lip as he began to slip his finger in and out of me. Occasionally he would press his finger upwards and make a "come hither" motion while inside of me, making me moan and thrust my hips into the palm of his hand. Each time I did this he would smile deviously at me. I felt a growl rumble in my chest as my desire increased, and my patience decreased. I wanted him. I needed him. I had to have him.

"Rem…please…." I whimpered, wrapping my arms around his neck and hooking a leg around his hip. He smiled and kissed me softly on my cheek before grazing my lips with his.

"What do you need Chère ?" he breathed. He was teasing me. I couldn't believe it. I whimpered again as he worked his magic with his fingers.

"I-I need….you." I managed to say. He smiled wickedly and thrust another finger inside of me, sending a shockwave of pleasure coursing throughout my body.

"You need Remy to what Chère ?" he asked innocently. I fought the urge to nip at him, instead deciding to play his little game.

"I need you to…make love to me…faire l'amour pour moi…" I whispered. My face grew hot at the words. So did his. I reached my hands down to tug on the waistband of his boxers and he quickly responded by adding them to the pile of clothes that had collected on the floor. I gasped at the sight of him. My heart began to race in my chest, even faster than it already was. Although there had only been thin cloth hiding him from view, he still seemed bigger than his boxers had let on. I bit my lip, slightly afraid of the pain that was to come. My mind raced and my breathing was rapid and uneven. Remy looked at my face and I saw the concern in my eyes. He must have noticed my reaction.

"Chère…If you're not ready…" he began. I cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"No, I'm ready…just nervous is all…I…I've never…." My face burned and I turned my head, embarrassed at my words, even though I knew that he was already aware. He placed a hand on my cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"It's ok Chère…Remy's gunna take care of you…" he whispered as he began rubbing my core with his nimble fingers again. I whimpered and arched my body, causing him to kiss my chest reflexively.

"Just…be gentle…" I whispered softly, running a hand through his satin hair.

He lifted his head again and smiled sweetly as he stroked my cheek with his hand. He nodded once and kissed my forehead.

"Of course my love…Remy promise Chere…"

After he spoke he looked back down at my sex, and his. He took himself in his hand and positioned himself outside of my entrance. My breathing caught in my throat as I felt him rub his tip against me, and I whimpered as he slowly broke through my barrier. The distinct smell of blood filled my nose and I whimpered each time he dared to push himself even farther inside of me. I could feel the tears that had welled up in my eyes slowly slide down my cheeks, colliding with the hand that Remy still had there. He stopped all movement instantly.  
>"Chere…are you…are you ok? Remy'll stop Chere. He's hurting you. We don' have to-"<p>

I silenced him with a single thrust of my hips. In one, quick, movement, I had taken all of him inside of me. His eyes grew wide and he threw his head back and moaned as I cried out and drug my nails down his toned back. The tears came faster now, but instead of a sob, a loud moan escaped my lips. The pain I felt was mixed with an indescribable pleasure, and I wanted more.

"Mon dieu Chere…you feel amazing…mmm…you're so tight Chere…" he moaned as he slowly began rocking his hips back and forth.

I gasped at the new sensation, but soon found myself matching his rhythm. The way he seemed to just fill me up felt incredible. I had no idea what I was doing, or what I wanted, I just knew I wanted more. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled myself up against him so he could go deeper inside of me. I moaned again and tugged he hair roughly. He threw his head back and groaned loudly, sending chills down my spine.


End file.
